There is an increasing use of Global Positioning System (GPS)-based navigation systems in vehicles. Such navigation systems receive signals from an array of satellites which are part of the GPS. Based on received signals, GPS-based navigation systems may identify a vehicle's location in terms of latitude and longitude. The navigation system may also detect the vehicle's speed and direction of travel. With geographic information stored in an on-board computer in the vehicle, the navigation system is capable of audio-visually communicating to a user instructions for reaching a given destination.
A driver of a vehicle equipped with a GPS-based navigation system may manually input the address of a desired destination, and the navigation system may suggest one or more routes to the destination based on the map data and the user's present position. Presently, a GPS-based navigation system guides the driver to the desired destination via audio instructions, such as turn left in 20 feet. Oftentimes though such instructions are not detailed enough causing the driver to fail to follow the instruction, such as missing the upcoming turn, with the result of potentially getting lost or causing or becoming involved in an accident.
As a result of GPS-based navigation systems in vehicles failing to provide detailed guided instructions, the driver faces the risk of potentially getting lost or causing or becoming involved in an accident.